kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheWinslinator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Highest Score (1805441) -Screenshot-.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Swamp Edit Hey, Is the wall speed trivia actually false? I didn't go through and test each one personally, but I was pretty sure it was correct. I mean, you could be perfectly right, just asking. Tyadran (talk) 17:11, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's false, but I know exactly why you would have made that assumption. Hills of the Warrior 1 - that one is obviously the slowest, no question about that: you can walk the stage and win easily. Forced Entry and Devil's Marsh actually travel at the same speed - the same speed at which you walk. You may have used the tank guy to gauge the death wall speed on Forced Entry, but he moves slower than the other characters, and ''there are rubber blocks to roll over in the beginning of the level, decreasing his speed even further. If you gauge the speeds with Kid, you'll see they're the same.TheWinslinator (talk) 17:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clearing that up - you definitely know your stuff. I actually wasn't aware rubber blocks decreased your speed. Oh, and welcome to the wiki! We're glad to have you. :D Tyadran (talk) 17:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad to feel that I'm welcome here! Though I'm only 16, and this game was made far before my time, this is my favorite game ever, due to its simply awesome and difficult design. Since I got this game back in 2004, I have played it so much, and now have put great effort into a world record high-score for this game. In the process I have discovered a lot of information about this game that I want to add onto this wiki. :D TheWinslinator (talk) 18:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, that's pretty cool! I'm 16 as well, been playing since 2003 when I got Sega Smash Pack 2. I've been addicted ever since, though I've personally never beaten it due to never having enough time. By the way, have you checked out K-E and the Projects pages? They might interest you a bit - that's mostly what I've been working on lately (the projects on my personal projects page, at least). Tyadran (talk) 19:17, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You can actually edit Kid Chameleon levels!?!??! :O No way! This is incredible! I looked at all the work you guys have been doing and I'd love to join! What do you need in order ot edit levels?TheWinslinator (talk) 20:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) On the K-E page, there is a link to the editor, which is actually two programs, kidtool and kidedit. What you'll need to do is put all the files in there in your computer's directory under your user name, I think Users\whateveryoursis. Copy out the theme and map folders. Then drag one of the maps into kidedit and see if it works. Once you get there, I'll tell you how to import levels. OH, also, you have to be playing from a ROM in .bin format and if your computer is newer than Windows XP, you'll probably have to run both programs in compatability mode. Tyadran (talk) 20:56, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I use a Mac, which, I don't think is compatible with that. I also have a Windows PC, but it isn't working right now. I should have it fixed soon, though, as I really want to edit these Kid Chameleon levels. I have tons of ideas! Well, you could still give it a try on a Mac - I don't know if anyone has yet. You'll just need to be able to use the command line as long as kidedit works itself. In the meantime, you could watch Haagnus play Kid Chameleon 2 or Blue LMAO Woods or download and play either one from my Projects page to see what I've managed so far. Of course, there's always Skarloey's and Haagnus's projects, but mine are the most complete, save for "Skarloey Level", where Skarloey changed the enemies (which you can't do in K-E yet, sadly). Also, you should check out Haagnus's Talk Page where all of the current editors hold our K-E updates and discussions. Tyadran (talk) 12:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Kid Chameleon Edits Sorry about the confusion, but all edits done to this page by an unknown user in the last 3 hours was me :)TheWinslinator (talk) 20:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) That's what I figured. ;) Tyadran (talk) 20:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Bogus Wiki Pages So after I ran across some dumb and rather pointless Kid Chameleon wiki pages, I decided to further the support of their deletion so that whoever created this wiki can delete them. I even added a little humor to my reasoning so I can draw the attention of the creator, but who knows how well that will work. Main reason for this is that someone may add an accidental hyperlink to one of these pages instead of the official one. TheWinslinator (talk) 15:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Speedrunning I have created a new wiki page for Kid Chameleon titled speedrunning, and so far, I have added just information all about TAS. Also added current world records, as well. Any Kid Chameleon world record holder deserves more credit for their hard work! I plan to add stuff about non-TAS speedruns as well as tips soon. If you guys have any suggestions for this page, just let me know! :D TheWinslinator (talk) 02:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) The hand is an enemy He, TheWinslinator aka Wins, Your welcome on my talk-page, I enjoy reading you comments :p but about the page '''The hand is an enemy' Really? Like I didn't realize that the first thousand times the dang thing attacked me for no apparent reason? This guys it right, the Hand is an enemy with the most common color green you should think it would be friendly. Because green is associated with good, save to go but instead it attacks you for no reason. Maybe a bug? This guy is on to something. XD --Haagnus (talk) 07:53, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, I was the one who wrote that on the talk page, and I was being sarcastic XD I really wasn't on to anything, just to the fact that we already have a page about the Hand. TheWinslinator (talk) 19:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Fireball Woaw, what where those first changes on my page 0.o XD Just curious, how did you have ripped these images, from the tile sheet? If so i can add the them in my next update if you want? --Haagnus (talk) 08:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Those first edits made me go, "Oh my god... I ruined his entire page... NO!" But then I saw the undo option. I swear I don't know what that was all about. This is actually my first sprite ripping, and I didn't get them from the tile sheet. I took a snapshot of each of the fireball frames and cut out all the unnecessary background pixels. But you can still use these in your next update, as I'm 100% sure this sheet includes every frame. (Also, I slowed the game down to 1 frame per second, to be sure) I checked and they're of the same quality and size scale to the sprites you ripped. Lol, I tried adding this to your list of sprites, but everytime I published it, it came out weird, so I'll leave it up to you. TheWinslinator (talk) 12:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :The problem with doing it that way is that there maybe a color different depending on the emulator. Now is that not a big problem i can easily replace those color codes. But it's also possible that there will be missing frames or parts. I notice this my self, when i was busy with ripping all the enemies for example the Fire Demon you never get to see his feet in game XD. or what about the Lion where's that staff for on the sprite sheet? :Now only with the fireballs your maybe right but just want to let you know about this. Also thought about the big lava flow that shoots up? maybe you or we can added that as well. --Haagnus (talk) 18:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh really? Well, it's good that I know this stuff, as I don't have K-E yet. I actually did see that Lion's staff before on your sprite sheet and was stumped as where that could have come from. Anyway, I basically wrote all that I knew about the fireball's animations in it's description, and I believe that all the frames are shown and no parts are hidden. And about the lava flow, I had actually already planned to start ripping those sprites, as I've figured out how to approach doing it. I could rip those sprites, too, if my method of ripping without K-E is acceptable. :I really don't know much information about what can or cannot be edited through K-E, as I don't have it yet, but I had this idea and I'm wondering if it's possible to be implemented: Could we actually replace the iceball sprites with the lava fireball sprites, so that we can make kind of a "lavastorm" in cave levels? If so, I think that would be really cool! TheWinslinator (talk) 19:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :K-E only edits the actual levels. Any sprites have to be done through hex editing and other graphics editing, sadly. And, assuming that there's only one iceball sprite (like I think), it would change ALL hail into fireballs. :/ Tyadran (talk) 21:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: I have looked at the tile sheet and this is where i came up with, keep in mind the lava flow is incorrect (i think) these tiles are inserted in a certain order for each frame that maybe different. But there is a pattern the main lave flow for example is placed from top-left to bottom each time, you simple need to place them in the right order. ::but here i am getting in trouble with the header of the lava flow that third image is messed up? also where are these sparkles for? --Haagnus (talk) 08:56, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Now looking at it again there are more pits and peaces spread around in the tile sheet. That is not what i would expect normally they are located at one spot on the tile sheet 0.o --Haagnus (talk) 11:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll see what I could do on trying to rip the sprites of the lava geyser, and find out how they piece together in the actual game. Those sparkles are interesting - it could be an unused collision/detonation frame sequence of the lava fireball that was never used. So maybe those fireballs were originally meant to be projectiles that dissipated on contact? TheWinslinator (talk) 00:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Videos Since I have no school this Thursday, I'm hoping to record a high score video, with commentary. I expect it to be fairly long, so hopefully I can get everything perfect :D TheWinslinator (talk) 21:58, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to see video from you because you have to be good XD. Also saw your post on Isle of the Lion Lord about the bridge that's a real clever trick never seen anyone doing that before. --Haagnus (talk) 07:40, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Color palettes Hey, TheWinslinator Are you sure about all these updates? The Plethora theme for example i know only one level with that theme, same for Alien Twilight. And levels that feature Storm is only for Mountain levels, ice is using the same color pallets for the block layout. Don't forget to update the most important page, theme :) Thanks for those other updates. --Haagnus (talk) 18:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC)